PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching goals of the Texas Pediatric (TP) NCORP MU formerly the South Texas Pediatric (STP) NCORP MU are to: 1) Decrease healthcare disparities faced by children, adolescents and young adults (AYAs) diagnosed with cancer and living in the TP NCORP MU catchment area by increasing enrollment on clinical trials; 2) Expand the TP NCORP MU?s involvement in the Cancer Care Delivery Research (CCDR) arena; and 3) Maintain and retain a cadre of trained Clinical Research Associates (CRAs) to support participation of children and AYAs with cancer in the NCTN and NCORP clinical trials in their community. To achieve our goals, activities targeting providers, patients/families and systems will be utilized. Recruitment strategies using innovative digital media platforms along with increase access to treatment centers along the Texas-Mexico border and increased availability of Spanish-translated research/education documents will be implemented. Development of new CCDR concepts and investigator-initiated health-disparities research projects focusing on the hurdles experienced by the children and AYAs treated in our catchment area will be undertaken. Mentoring and education programs for our investigators and CRAs will be developed.